


The Joys of the Great Outdoors

by PBScene



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBScene/pseuds/PBScene
Summary: Vox Machina are forced to camp out in the forest after Scanlan uses all of his spell slots and can't create the mansion. Vax takes watch over night, and Keyleth needs the little girls room. Vax'ildan is a man of his word, but when Keyleth makes him promise to not look, he has no choice but to sneak a peek at the breath-taking sight.





	The Joys of the Great Outdoors

Another glorious victory for Vox Machina! 

Well, a victory. The grandeur of the event is still up for debate. On one hand they did slay a large red dragon flanked by half a dozen Wyverns, on the other hand the party barely survived the battle, everyone was exhausted and beaten up, spells spent and potions used up. 

Vex’alia lead the party off into a clearing in the woods, a reasonably safe place

“Okay, Scanlan. Mansion time darling. I’m dying for a few hours in spa room” Vax declared, trying to sound as though she wasn’t short on breath and at the verge of unconsciousness.

“There’s nothing I want more than a few hours soaking in the hot water” Keyleth agrees 

Grog and Pike turn to one another

“I bet I can cannonball better than you can!” Pike challenges her much larger buddy “You’re big but I’m a monstah!”

“Monstah!” Grog repeats as the two laugh waiting in the clearing for Scanlan’s spell. The gnome bard stumbles into the clearing, before falling face first on the ground

“I think it’s a wonderful night to just stay out under the stars and just relax, you know?” Scanlan suggests

“Too tired to cast the spell?” Percy catches on very quickly to Scanlan’s ruse

“No, I just think tonight is a good time to really become one with nature! You know what I mean, right Keyleth?” Scanlan continues to sidestep the issue he’s having performing.

“Well...I do think you could all do with spending more time getting to know the wonders that is the natu-” Keyleth begins to agree before she is cut off by Vax, causing her to pout.

“Scanlan, please, just open the fucking mansion.”

Scanlan sighs “I can’t, I’m exhausted and building an entire mansion is a very energy consuming feat. I am but a simple gnome and I think my charm and devilish good looks make you all sometimes forget I am not perfect, though I may look it”

The rest of Vox Machina scoff at Scanlan’s self aggrandized speech. Vex inspects the clearing around them “Well it looks safe enough, we could just do like old times and camp out, take turns on watch?”

“Well, it’s a little bit of a regression from what we’re used to, and I don’t think we’ll get the comfort and rest we wanted after that battle but, I suppose it will have to do.” Percy responds

“So, who’s taking first watch?” Vax asks as subtle snores can be heard from the ground as the rest of Vox Machina look down to see Scanlan on the ground, fast asleep already. “Not him, then.”

Grog turns to Pike and whispers excitedly “If we sleep now they won’t wake us up for watch!” Pike laughs as the two of them giggle and dive to the floor, pretending to sleep. Pike’s attempt almost looks realistic, meanwhile Grog periodically opens one eye to check to see if people are watching him fake sleep, and his snoring sounds more like a growl than a realistic snore. Vax scoffs and ignores the two

“So that leaves us four” Vex’alia points out to Keyleth, Percy and her brother.

“I suppose I could take first watch, since I don’t need to rest up so much. Let you have a fuller rest” Percy offers, which the other three accept.

“Well when you’re on the verge of sleep, wake me up and I’ll take over for you, I could do with some alone time to think anyway” Vax chips in. The two leaving the fair ladies to get full nights sleep

“Perfect, KeyKey and I can catch up on our beauty sleep” Vex quips as she grabs a bedroll from the bag of holding for her and Keyleth, planning to sleep properly unlike Grog, Scanlan and Pike.

“As if Keyleth could get more beautiful” Vax quips as he grabs some firewood. Vex looks offended while Keyleth blushes deeply and crawls inside of her bedroll to hide away in embarrassment

“Does that mean I could?” Vex stares daggers into her brother who dumps the wood in a pile and ruffles her hair

“You know that’s not what I meant, Stumpy” Vax responds, chuckling as he lights the fire for the group. Vex slaps him across the back before crawling into her bedroll with a huff. Vax turns to Percy before setting himself up for sleep. “You sure you don’t mind taking first watch?”

Percy is sitting, back against a nearby tree, looking over his handgun “Oh it’s quite alright, I could do with some time spent tinkering with my weaponry anyway.”

Vax covers himself in his own sleeping bag “well wake me when it’s my turn to watch”

Percy nods in response as Vox Machina feel sleep overtake them. Percy tinkering with his gun trying to adjust the barrell to avoid misfires. 

The night goes uneventfully. Percy doing his best to stay awake for a couple of hours, slapping himself to stay awake when he needs to, keeping an eye out to protect his group of friends. A few hours pass and Percy mercifully decides his watch has spanned an appropriate amount of time before he walks over to Vax’s lump of a body beneath the raggy sheets he’s covered himself in and gently rocks him awake.

“Watch time, my friend. I need some rest.” Percy half whispers, as to not disturb the rest of his friends. Vax slowly wakes, wiping the sleep from his eyes he crawls from under his sleeping bag and nods to Percy, who takes his place under the cover to sleep. Vax gets to his feet and stretches, his joints popping into place as he aches from the fight a mere few hours ago.

The rogue sits by the fire as he looks up at the night sky, thinking about the battle with the dragon that had lead to the group being out here in the first place. He recalls the acts of bravery and strange ingenious of his friends in their reasonably insane, yet somehow effective, plans to take out the dragon. He looks around his friends. Grog sleeping on his back with Pike using him as a mattress, her head pressed against his chest like a pillow, she was probably getting the best nights sleep out of anyone Grog had attempted to hijack a Wyvern to use in battle, only to be flung off and land on the dragon’s back, which he took advantage of by rage attacking the beats’ eye, Pike had had to run beneath the dragon’s legs to get in a close enough range to cast a cure wounds on Scanlan, who had been knocked unconscious by the dragon, speaking of which, Scanlan was laying on his back, out like a light. For all of his faults, the gnome could put up a hell of a fight when needed, and he threw every spell in the book at the dragon, so it’s not much of a surprise that Vox Machina are in this situation, mansionless. He turns to Percy, who had a similar idea to Grog, only he managed to successfully hijack a Wyvern, and retain just enough control over it to fire his gun from up high to take the dragon's attention away from Vex’alia. And with that Vax turns to look at his sister, asleep on the floor. She’d found a vantage point to fire her arrows from, but with the surprise of the Wyvern squadron around, she was quickly dragged out of her perch and tossed a good 60ft to the ground, though, not without firing a shot or two as she accepted her fate and fell to the ground. Stubborn as always. 

Finally, Vax turned his attention to the last member of his party. Keyleth, who lay in her bedroll, facing Vax, but sleeping peacefully. Earlier in the day she’d sprouted vines out of the ground, wrapped them around three wyverns and drove them into the gut of the dragon, pulling them from the air with ease, before she opened up a crack in the ground which sprouted 20ft high flames upon the beasts. Vax smiled as he pictures her in that moment again, standing with grace and authority. At the time the look Vax gave her was unmistakable, it was a look of pure love. 

Or perhaps a childish crush, a case of puppy love, but for now it was more romantic to say it was true love. 

Vax looks at the red haired druid who lays before him and in her unconscious state she smiles softly. Vax can’t help but smile as well at the sight, sighing as he looks up at the sky again, she was practically perfect in every way, and she was exactly what Vax needed to counter the darkness, his inner fear that came with the Raven Queen taking ownership of his destiny.

Vax stayed on watch, surveying the land around his friends, tossing a dagger up and down, catching the bladed end carefully each time, trying to pass time until morning. That is until he heard a rustle from his side, he turns to see what is the origin of the noise, and is met with Keyleth crawling out from her bedroll. She smiles at Vax

“Hey” She raises a hand slightly awkwardly for a hello. Vax smiles and responds with a nod

“Hey, you.” He returns the greeting

“I’m just going to find a, uhm...a little girl’s rock, over there...I...don’t lo- uhm...I gotta pee, so just” Keyleth stumbled the words out of her mouth, at the end of her sentence she points over to the other side of the clearing, implying Vax to look the other way for privacy’s sake. He chuckles lightly and nods, as she goes off on her way to behind a few trees just out from the make shift camp to relieve herself. 

Vax is very often a man of his word, and when a lady asks him to look away and give her privacy he’ll always agree to it. 

This is a blatant lie and he knows it. Using his innate stealthing skills he silently approaches where he saw Keyleth wander into, hiding behind a tree and peering through a bush to see her.

Keyleth was standing by a tree, she yawns as she stretches, adjusting her hair before she hikes up her skirt and squats near the tree. Being a druid and an adventurer she had gotten quite used to releasing herself in forests, she had no issue with it, but would probably die of embarrassment if she ever had to do this infront of anyone. Of course, what she didn’t know, was Vax was on the other side of a bush, and peering in, he could see everything. The way she squatted gave him a clear view up her leaf green skirt. A moment passes as Vax’s heart flutters with anticipation, he feels a sensation in his nether region. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Vax, Keyleyth began to release her bladder. She sighs softly as the stream of her waste leaks to the floor below. She idly looks around as she pees, not wanting to be caught off guard like this. Little did Keyleth know Vax was mere feet away, and could feel the blood rush to his crotch. His lip quivered as she watched the girl of his dreams release a stream of piss onto the ground beneath her, he can’t take her eyes off her, as if in a trance.

The stream of wet goodness slowly subsides as Keyleyth quietly sighs, Vax not paying attention to this, lost in his thoughts and fantasies about the breathtaking sight he’s just witnessed. Keyleth stands and smoothes her skirt back down to knee length and begins to gingerly make her way back to the camp, pushing through the bushes.

Vax snaps back to reality and realizes Keyleth is coming right for him. He could try to stealth away, but she’d only be suspicious as to why he isn’t already at the campsite ahead of her. The rogue freezes, unsure what to do as he’s struck with a sudden shock, pushed to the ground as Keyleth pushed through the bush he was behind and trips over him. 

Keyleth falls to the floor with a yelp as she scrambles to a seated position to see Vax in front of her.

“Vax...Why...why are you..” She questions, her face very quickly turning red

“I...uhm...Well” Vax locks up and doesn’t know how to respond

“We-were you...uhm..were you watching me?” Keyleth asks, concerned and extremely embarrassed 

“I mean...I wouldn’t say that…” Vax retorts, trying desperately to talk his way out of this. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay...out here. Dark woods and all that. I just wanted to be nearby…”

Keyleth inches back away from Vax, wishing she was anywhere but there right now. “Y-you were...yeah, uhm...you w-watched me..did-didn’t you…?”

Vax stays silent for a moment in defeat, before piping up “Okay I wouldn’t say watched I ju-”

“Vax!” Keyleth tries to keep her voice down for the rest of her team’s sake, but she’s clearly upset and confused by this “why would you even….”

Vax shrinks into his own form as he tries to formulate an answer “Well...I...I think you’re very pretty and...and I can’t get enough of looking at you...and as a cherry on top...You could say I...uhm…”

Keyleth pulls her knees up to her chest and hugs them, resisting the urge to run away

“I...kind of like it….when...I enjoy seeing...Look okay it’s not easy to say this I…” Vax sighs, knowing he has to just admit it in order to have a hope of getting out of this alive “...I like pee. I enjoy pee. I get a kick out of watching girls do it and I know it’s wrong and I know it’s an invasion of your privacy and I will never do it again I’m sorry”

Keyleth gets even redder than before, her skin matching the tone of her hair. She stays silent as she looks off to the side, averting Vax’s gaze

“Keyleth I’m so sorry...Please forgive me” Vax pleads in a desperate, hushed voice  
“I...Vax I don’t understand…” Keyleth’s voice is whispered and she seemingly has to force herself to speak “How is pee...like….why do...I don’t...you’re weird” She buries her face in her arms as she tries to curl up into a ball so dense she collapses in on herself and vanishes, unfortunately for her, that doesn’t happen.

“Look, Keyleth, I’m sorry, I don’t know what I like it I just know that I like it. It confuses me too, but It’s not something I can control” Vax tries to explain in as soft a tone as he can, given he was just caught peeping on someone while they urinated, that’s not very soft.

Keyleth lifts her head up a small amount to look at Vax, her eyes catch glimpse of something on the lower half of his body, something she doesn’t often see. A protrusion in the front of Vax’s attire, a bulge.

“Is...Is it like one of those sex things…?” Keyleth asks, the redness of her face deepening. “Scanlan and Grog have talked about that kind of stuff before, like weird things in the lady houses they go to but I.. I didn’t think you were like that….or that this kind of stuff was like that kind of stuff and that people liked this stuff in that way..” Keyleth rambles, voice full of nerves. Vax hangs his head a little

“Yes...Yes Keyleth it’s a sex thing. And I’m so sorry to have invaded your privacy like that and I shan't do it again” Vax tries to reason with an apologetic tone.

A silence falls on the two while Keyleth thinks

“But...that stuff makes you...happy?” Keyleth asks, trying to fully understand, being the delicate, innocent flower she is, not really being all that informed on the birds and the bees, despite her vast knowledge of nature.

“In a sense...Yes. It makes me happy. But that shouldn’t come at the cost of your privacy and I regret doing it”

Keyleth clenches her fist as she buries her head as far down as she can, looking down so Vax can’t see her face. She moves her hands to her knees and slowly spreads her shaking legs.

“Uhm...I....you know. I like making you happy so I mean I guess it’s not...I could like...I…” She fumbles over every word, Vax’s eyes widen in the meantime as he gets a consensual viewing of Keyleth’s most private area this time. She takes a deep breath and sighs “Here…”

After a moment’s pause, fluid trickles out of Keyleth’s slit again, the trickle becoming a small squirt, which steadies into a stream. Vax is in awe, not sure how to react

“So...this is what you...you know...the type of thing you like?” She inquires shily. Vax’s jaw hangs loose as he nods.

He moves closer and closer, inching towards her.

“Keyleth, are you sure?” He asks, receiving a nod in response, a shy, embarrassed nod, but a nod nonetheless.

Vax moves closer to Keyleth, until he’s within touching distance, her stream of pee starts to lessen and dwindle as he gets close, slowing to a trickle again. He leans in and plants a kiss on the crown of Keyleth’s head. She looks up, revealing her deep red face to Vax slightly. He smiles at her and places a finger under her chin, tilting her up to look at him.

“You have no idea how much I appreciate this. I love you” He half whispers, wanting to stay quiet, but still have his voice be heard by the druid. Keyleth smiles weakly in response, pleased that she’s making Vax happy, but clearly still very shy and embarrassed about the whole ordeal. Vax leans in and kisses Keyleth, before looking down at the puddle beneath her crotch, which is still trickling some pee down, but slowly dwindles as she fully empties her bladder.

“Oh...Sorry… I mean I can go drink more I guess if you wanted but I’m not sure how long it would ta-” Keyleth begins, cut off by Vax kissing her.

“I’ve seen more than enough for now, Keykey. You can make it up to me another time, yeah?” Vax proposes, his infectious smile brings a matching one to the Ashari’s face as well. 

“Yeah...and that wasn’t too weird, I suppose” She admits “Do you want me to like...tell you next time I gotta go?”

Vax chuckles “So long as it’s not in the middle of a big ass dragon fight, then sure”

Keyleth giggles, Vax’s charm calming her down and ridding some, though not all, of the embarrassment.

“Now come on, let’s get back, you can finish sleeping and I can draw on my sister’s face”

The two share a quiet laugh as Vax helps Keyleth up to her feet and the two walk back to the makeshift camp


End file.
